The present invention relates generally to direct spark igniters utilized in various types of fuel-fired heating appliances. More particularly, the present invention provides a direct spark igniter, representatively one useable in the combustion chamber of a downfired water heater, which is specially designed to satisfactorily operate in polluted, moisture-laden environments.
It has been observed in the fuel-fired appliance industry that various types of fuel-fired appliances utilizing direct spark igniters may experience improper behavior associated with no ignition event and/or delayed ignition. It has also been observed that conventionally designed direct spark igniters used, for example, in fuel-fired water heaters have little resistance to performance degradation arising when the igniters are operated in polluted and moisture-laden environments, thereby leading to improper spark operation. Because of this it can be readily seen that an improved direct spark igniter design, which provides improved operation in the presence of moisture and a substantial level of contamination/pollution, is needed. It is to this goal that the present invention is primarily directed.